Warping Buisness
by TrekkieStuff
Summary: A little idea of mine...
1. The Beginning

《ENTERING WARPER DATABASE》

《SELECT PLANET...》

《PLANET 4546B SELECTED》

Loading...

010100100100100100010010101

ACTIVATING COMMUNICATIONS...

Warper Echo 04:

Located a 《ERROR》 Infected Ampeel.Entity Orders?

Warper Echo 01 Group Leader:

Warper Echo 04, Exterminate Subject.

Warper Alpha 01 Team Leader:

Negative Echo Group.

Warper Echo 01 Group Leader:

Alpha 01?

Warper Alpha 01 Team Leader:

Do nothing Echo Group... Track the Ampeel.Entity

Warper Echo 01 Group Leader:

... ... 《PROSSESING》 ... ...

Affirmative

《CLOSING COMMUNICATIONS LINK: ECHO-ALPHA》

《OPENING (PRIVATE) COMMUNICATIONS LINK: ZETA-ALPHA》

Warper Zeta 01 Group Leader:

Yes, Alpha? [NOICES]

Warper Alpha 01 Team Leader:

Zeta, woul- what's that sound?

Warper Zeta 01 Group Leader:

Uh 《ERROR 》 wE MAy HavE... A DisTurBANcE...

Warper Alpha 01 Team Leader:

Zeta? Zeta? Hello!? ZETA!?

Warper ZeTa...《ERRR》 0 GroUP LEadeR:

《STATIC》 [SOUNDS]

《TRANSMISSION ENDED》

Warper Alpha 01 Team Leader: Accessed Main WCG at 18/4/83

《ENTER COMMAND? YES/NO?》

《ACCESING ZETA GROUP WCG》

Warper Zeta 01 Group Leader:

《STATUS UNKNOWN》

Last Log Entry:

Zeta Group Log:

Date: 18/4/83

Location: 《UNKNOWN》

Warper Zeta 01 Team Leader:

...《ERROR》 My entire group is gone... I just lost connection with Alpha... That... Thing 《ERRRR》. Is still here somewhere... Closest group is Echo... but they're still too far away to help us 《ERROR: SYSTEM CORRECTION: Me》 I think... I am going to die down here... [NOICES]...

It's Here.

《LOG ENDED》

Warper Alpha 01 Team Leader:

《REDACTED》

TRANS-U Log:

Incept: 18/4/84

General טורנס,

I am reporting a tragic accident:

Yesterday at 16:26 Local Time. Zeta Group was attacked by an unknown creature. No emergency-bouncebacks have been recieved from any member of Zeta group. I must (with regrets) inform you that Zeta group has completely deceased. With your permission, we will begin a Search-And-Resue operation.

-Lt פירנצה, Team Leader on Planet 4546B

TRANS-U Log:

Incept: 18/4/85

Lt פירנצה, under no circumstances will your team ever go back in Zeta Group's Patrol Area. That area is hereby prohibited.

But on a more personal note, I know you where very close with קלרה... and I regret her passing. Condoloces.

-General טורנס, General of the Ariadne Arm

0101001010101010100Q01

《ERRRRRRRRRRRR》

《System Restarting...》

Log By: 《ERRRRRRR NO NO NO. CANNNNNOT》

Silence is a fragile thing you know... so easily broken... Though I'm stuck in it right now. There is nothing here... nothing... I can't feel anything... What is this? Where am I?... Who am I?

《ERROR》

《 PERMANENT SHUTDOWN INITIATING...》

《PERMANENT SHUTDOWN SUCCESFULL》

《ERROR》

"Where am I?"

"You're safe, you're with me."

"Who are you?"

"It is not a matter of who I am. It's a matter of who you are"

"I know who I am! I'm... I'm... What?"

"Exactly, now follow me"

"Follow you to where?"

"Stop asking questions"

"Wait!"

"I can wait, sure. but can time wait for you?"


	2. It's Ball, isn't it?

**A/N: Sooo, I decided to come back to this story, i have updated my writing "style" kind off, I have decided to give each warper nick/codenamed so you'll see them from this story **

0111001010101101010101010101

Monthly group assembly log:

Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader (Charles):

_Welcome groups to this meeting, I am afraid I am the bearer of bad news:_

_Two days ago, Zeta group lost contact with us. We are assuming Zeta group is offline, with orders of the general, no search and rescue operation may be assumed by us, The Zeta zone is also off limits.._

_Any questions?_

**[SILENCE FOR 10 SECONDS AND 87 MILLISECONDS] **

Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader (Charles):

_Report back to your zones._

010100110101010010011010

**[ERRRRRRRRRRRR]**

**[WHAT IS/AM I] [QUESTION MARK SYMBOL]**

_Who are you?_

_I am... "Empress" You would say..._

_When can I go back?_

_You mean to_ **[WARPER ALPHA 01]**_?_

_W-Whhat? H... how do you know?_

_I have been watching you for a long time now... I know the real reason you came to_ **[4546B] **

...

_Can i- can I talk to him? _

_No._

_Why?_

_Because I say so. When you are here, I decide the rules._

_..._

_What? _

...

...

**[REDACTED] **_IN_ **[REDACTED]** _HELL_ **[REDACTED]**

_I Knew we would get along. _

0101011011010011010010100010

_ESTABLISHED (PRIVATE) COMMUNICATIONS LINK ALPHA-BETA_

Warper Alpha 01, Team leader (Charles):

_What_?

Warper Beta 01, Group Leader (Ball):

_Charles_-

Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader (Charles):

_Don't call me that_.

Warper Beta 01, Group Leader (Ball):

_Okay... Alpha, Since I know you where really close with Zeta 01... Zara... and she has... passed... maybe you need someone... to fill the gap? _

Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader (Charles):

_Ball, are you saying what I think you're saying? _

Warper Beta 01, group leader (Ball):

_Charles, would you be my- _

Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader (Charles):

_No, Ball as much as I like you, no, only Zara can call me Charles and only Zara_ _can_ **[ERR] **_Me. So stop your flirting and get to work. _

Warper Beta 01, Group Leader (Ball):

_Charles! I-_

Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader (Charles):

_Do you understand... Beta?_

Warper Beta 01, Group Leader (Ball):

_...Yes Alpha._

Warper Alpha 01, Group Leader (Charles):

_Alpha, Out. _

**[WARPER ALPHA 01 HAS DISCONNECTED]**

Warper Beta, Group Leader (Ball):

**[REDACTED]**

**[ERROR] [WarPEr ŽətA 1 (Żæřå): HAS CONNECTED] **

[ERROR:

_Beta... _

Warper Beta 01, Group leader: (Ball)

_Z-zeta? _

[ERROR:

_Yes... you where trying to connect with Charles weren't you_? _YOU saw your_ _chance oh and you _**[REDACTED]** _TOOK IT. _

Warper Beta 01, Group Leader: (Ball)

_It's not what it seems Zara! I was just trying to... uh comfort him!_

[ERROR:

_Don't give me your lies Ball, you are going down Ball, Down I tell you. _

WArPeR Eþa errrrr:

_What is happening to me@khaaaaaaa_

[ERROR]

_Ball, Good Ridance _

_["BALL" HAS DISCONNECTED] _

0101010011001011001100100100

**[WARNING]**

**Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader**

**At 06:41:54 Warper Beta 01, Group leader went off the grid. Please secure Warper Beta 01 or recover its remains.**

**-Automated Warning System **

**[ACTIVATING COMMUNICATION LINK ALPHA-BETA] **

Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader (Charles):

_Ball? _

Warper Beta 02, second in command (Saber)

_Alpha?_

Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader (Charles):

_Have you seen... Ball?_

Warper Beta 02, second in command (Saber):

_Uh, i last saw her 3 hours ago or something? _

Warper Beta 04, Private (Marauder):

_I saw her about 10 minutes ago Alpha. _

Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader (Charles):

_Where did she go to?_

Warper Beta 04, Private (Marauder):

_To Carol's sector i think... _

Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader (Charles):

_Thank you Maurauder_

**[OPENING COMMUNICATION LINK ALPHA-CHARLIE) **

Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader (Charles):

_Carol, have you seen Ball in your sector? _

Warper Charlie 01, Group Leader (Carol): _Not that I know o-_ ***EXPLOSION* *STATIC* **

Warper Alpha 01, Team leader (Charles): _Carol? _

Warper Charlie 01, Group Leader (Carol): _Woah, a crashfish just exploded. _

Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader (Charles):

_Can you check It?_

Warper Beta 01, Group Leader (Carol):

_Okay Alpha... Oh God... _

Warper Alpha 01, Team Leader (Charles): _It's Ball isn't it..._

Warper Beta 01, Group Leader (Carol):... _Yes... Yes it's her... _


End file.
